Code of Conduct
by PosionQuill
Summary: "If there had to be one thing in life they both agreed on, it was that their situation had been unforeseeable from the start." AU where Ruvik never existed and thus never messed everything up. Sebastian and Joseph ponder the rather unique relationship they have as partners, and perhaps more. Rated M for smut. From, the Panda


_If there had to be one thing in life they both agreed on, it was that their situation had been unforseeable from the start._

 _Back before their relationship had come to...whatever it was now, neither of them would have even allowed to have the thought cross their minds. After all, it was certainly against the code of conduct to have a relationship with another detective. It just complicates things. And yet there they both were, putting protocol aside and acting purely on impulse._

"Sebastian..."

Joseph sighed the name quietly before being cut off by the lips of the man stood close in front of him. So very close.

His firm hands were fastened around Joseph's hips, and Sebastian's body had him pinned against the wall of his apartment in a lustful embrace.

Joseph kissed back breathlessly, craving the hot taste of the older detective. Sebastian held him tightly, and Joseph felt him moan into his mouth as he began to grind their bodies together. He was rough, and Joseph was almost too embarrased to admit that he liked it that way. Almost.

 _Months ago, before they even knew how closely they were being drawn to each other, the two detectives hadn't realized how a case could bring the unlikely pair together. Of course, like any case, they expected it to take forever to completely tie up the loose ends. What they hadn't anticipated, though, was going to that bar after work. It was much less predicted that they'd go home together. And not in a lifetime did the thought cross their minds that such a thing would lead to them spending the night in the same bed. Yes, when I say that I definitely mean it "in that way"._

 _After, once morning light flooded through the windows, both Sebastian and Joseph had agreed to forget the night. That it was a one-off._

 _But then that one-off doubled._

 _And then there were three incidents they planned on forgetting._

 _And then another. By that point they had decided to stop pretending they didn't feel so drawn to each other. Stopped making up excuses for their lust._

 _By that point it was almost a pattern. At work, they obviously wouldn't go at it; after all, it's not like they wanted to be caught. Their boss wouldn't exactly be thrilled, would they? But when the pair did, it was normally during a stressful part of a case, when just about every lead had been found to be a dead-end and they desperately needed to unwind or otherwise blow up like a kettle. It was normally either that or at the end of a case, almost as a way to celebrate the end of it._

 _As a result, they actually didn't get to do it often. But when they did, it was like nothing either of them had experienced._

The two parted for a moment, panting from lack of breath. Their lips still brushed ever-so-slightly against each other's, but for a short time they were still. It felt good to be so close to each other.

That was when Sebastian moved away from Joseph's lips and kissed his way up the younger detective's jawline. He basked in the sound of his gasps as he bit the pulse point of his neck, and continued down from the neck to the collar bone. Sebastian made sure to leave a trace of dark lovebites on his way down, if not to get Joseph to make those sexy noises than to at least piss him off once he realizes his collar or jacket won't cover the marks.

"I swear, if you leave those bitemarks on me and Kidman makes a remark at work..." Joseph nagged, not yet willing to confess that he loved catching glimpses of the dark marks in his reflection; they reminded him of the feeling of Sebastian's lips and tongue pressing mercilessly on his bare skin, and his teeth scratching against him.

"If Kidman wanted to make a comment she already would have. Trust me," Sebastian raised his head and held Joseph's chin, making him look at Sebastian straight in the eyes as he smirked, "And when are you going to stop pretending you don't love it when I bite into you like that? Hm?" Joseph's heart sped up as his partner pushed him further into the wall, continuing to ask him the dirty questions that Joseph longed to hear in that raspy voice of his, "Or when I grind into you? Like this?" Joseph choked on his breath with every move Sebastian made against his body, which began to ache for something more than this. Sebastian licked his lips as he watched Joseph practically squirm against him. He could tell from a mile away that his desires were growing.

But Sebastian wanted to tease him a bit more, watch him unwind into a panting hot mess. So he moved his head to the side, his mouth right next to Joseph's ear as he continued, "Come on, Joseph...you know you want to just admit how much you like it when I bite you, and when I grab you, and when I pound you into the bed..."

"Oh, piss off," Joseph bit back, try (and failing) to hide the tremor of want in his voice, "Are we actually going to do anything or are you going to continue blabbing with your big mouth?"

"I thought you liked what I did with my mouth. You definitely liked it last time. Hmmm..." And with that he moaned deeply and licked the shell of Joseph's ear, cutting off whatever response he tried to say and ending it with a sigh.

It had silently been accepted that Sebastian was the dominant one out of the pair when in bed, but that didn't mean that Joseph was just going to be quiet and sweet about it. Whenever the two got into bed together, Sebastian always left with as many bruises and lovebites as Joseph.

"Don't worry, Joseph," Sebastian whispered, un-tucking Joseph's shirt and sliding his hands up his warm chest. He could feel Joseph's heart hammering in his chest and smiled to himself, "I'm sure there's plenty of things I can get you to admit to once your clothes are off..."

"We'll see about that." Joseph replied, moving Sebastian's head to clamp his lips round his Adam's apple. Joseph could feel the way it moved under his partner's skin as he sank his teeth into it, letting his tongue explore the skin. He felt himself getting harder as he listened to Sebastian moaning while unbuttoning Joseph's shirt at an agonizingly slow pace; probably to get the most out of the bite Joseph was leaving on his neck. Joseph moved to find one of his partner's delicate spots on his neck, eager to make his moans louder.

After Joseph's shirt was removed and flung carelessly away from them, they moved towards the bed (at long last).

"You've got a good body on you," Sebastian said, watching the way Joseph moved above him while he sat on his lap, undoing the fasteners on Sebastian's top (at a much quicker rate, Joseph would add), "I can't wait to get in it."

"Do you say that to all the partners you seduce, Seb'?" He joked, finally removing the top.

Sebastian chuckled, grabbing onto Joseph's waist and flipping them over before stealing another kiss. With Joseph's legs propped between either side of his body, Sebastian asked, "Oh, already spread yourself for me? God, you must be desperate tonight."

"Fuck you." Was the reply.

"Well, yeah, that's kind of the plan." He grinned. Joseph rolled his eyes as he sat up and quickly sank his teeth into Sebastian's collarbone. "Ha, you really like it rough, don't you?"

That was when he pulled Joseph's head away from his body and pushed him down onto the bed. Keeping his eyes locked with Joseph's, Sebastian dipped his head down and slid his tongue out. He licked Joseph's nipple, intently watching his reaction.

The gasp he had been waiting for appeared, and he contently pressed his tongue against the sensitive skin, smugly watching Joseph lay back his head and make all the right sounds to drive Sebastian crazier for him. But he had to wait for a bit. He knew how good it would be to watch Joseph beg and pant, and feeling his hot skin and red cheeks. So he moved his tongue is circular motions, changing directions here and there to stimulate Joseph's body and make him yearn for more.

Sebastian moved himself further and further down, leaving beautiful bruises all over Joseph's torso and stomach, knowing that soon he would be covered in the same awfully pleasurable marks. He eagerly awaited them.

But just as the detective was half-way through stripping his gorgeous partner of his pants, Joseph stopped him. "Oh, no you don't." He sat up, bringing Sebastian up with him. "I know what you're planning."

"Oh? And what would that be...?" Sebastian purred, smirking.

"You want to tease me, don't you? Get me to beg on my hands and knees so you can get your kicks from it." He kicked the rest of his pants off (because they were nearly off anyway) and crossed his arms, possessing a smirk matching his partners. "But you know, I've never seen you beg for release..." Before Sebastian could stop it, Joseph had rolled them over, and had his hands on the fly of his pants. "Oh, you didn't tell me you were so hard, Sebastian," He pressed his hands on his partner's groin, like a cat kneading a pillow before getting comfy. With a quick flick, the button was undone, and his fingers toyed with the zip for a while, testing to see when Sebastian would begin to get impatient.

"Aren't you gonna get to it, then, seeing as you were so eager?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Ha. Now who's being impatient?" And with that, he undid the zip and pulled off the pants, chucking them somewhere across the room. His wet tongue snaked out and he dragged it across Sebastian's groin, the only thing separating his cock and Joseph's teasing tongue being the thin fabric of his boxer shorts.

Joseph smiled to himself when he felt Sebastian's body begin to tense up beneath him. "Does that feel good, Seb'?" He asked, sucking and licking at the ever-hardening bulge.

"Ah...Joseph..." He laughed, his voice breathless and husky, before reluctantly allowing it to develop into a moan deep in his throat.

After a minute or so of dampening his boxers with saliva and tormenting his body, Joseph finally decided to cut his partner some slack. Sure, it was fun watching him moan and writhe, but there's only so much you can do when you're just teasing. Plus, with someone as stubborn as Sebastian Castellanos, it would take way too long to get him to say "please" for the task to be worth it. No matter how many lovebites you leave on his inviting body (and Joseph had left a awful lot that night).

So, very gently and very slowly, Joseph curled his fingers around the waistband of Sebastian's boxers, until he heard the older detective chuckling.

"Sure you won't break your glasses doing that?" He laughed, looking over to Joseph.

He huffed. "Well, if you don't want me to then I'll just leave them on..."

"Hey, I never said that." He grinned, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on a pillow.

Joseph simply shook his head and went back to removing the boxers from his partner's hips. Once the shorts had been discarded, Joseph wrapped his hand around Sebastian's cock. He felt the hot skin against his palm, and actually felt a little bit impressed with how hard it could get. Not that it was the first time he felt it, of course.

He moved closer to it, and let his tongue glide up from the base to the tip, listening to the wonderful sounds Sebastian made at the contact. Joseph kept his tongue moving around the tip, and looked up to see Sebastian running his fingers through his hair.

"Joseph..." He breathed, as the younger detective flicked his tongue over the slit, lapping up the pre-come seeping from it. But he wanted to hear Sebastian moan. Wanted him to sweat and pant. He wanted more. The thought reminded him of his own ache, and he found his hand pushing its way into his own shorts to attend to his own severe needs.

Joseph wrapped his lips around Sebastian, taking him as deep into his mouth as he could without forcing himself to choke.

"Fuck, _Joseph_...!"

It took nearly every inch of Sebastian's will power to stop himself from thrusting up further into Joseph's hot, wet mouth. He'd almost forgotten how good his partner was at sucking dick. Which was something he definitely couldn't say about many people.

God, he could feel every movement Joseph's tongue made, up and down on his cock. He reached down and ran his fingers desperately through Joseph's black hair, playing with the individual locks as his head bobbed up and down at an already-fast pace.

"Joseph, slow down. If you keep going at that pace..." Sebastian began, to really wanting to come in his partner's mouth (at least, not unannounced). But Joseph just looked up at Sebastian, with half-lidded eyes and a heated gaze that said " _Mine_ " as he carried on with his administrations. Sebastian even felt the younger detective's teeth grazing up the skin every now and then, accompanied by the occasional nip. Sebastian knew it wasn't going to last very long, with the speed Joseph was going at, but while it did he was going to enjoy every bit of it.

"Joseph," Sebastian told him, his voice hoarse from moaning, "If you don't stop, I might..."

"I know," Was the muffled response. "I don't mind."

Sebastian moved to lay back down when he felt the intense stir deep within him. He was close to climaxing.

"Joseph... _Joseph_... _fuck_..." was all he could say as he carried on stroking Joseph's hair. And that was when he finally couldn't hold it any longer, and came in his partner's mouth yelling his name.

Joseph felt the hot liquid spurt into his mouth, and took his mouth off Sebastian's cock. He had been pretty close to coming himself then, and had been hoping to come when Sebastian did. But the disappointment subsided once he saw Sebastian lay back down on the bed, relaxed after reaching his climax. He swallowed the liquid in his mouth, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"So, was that eager enough for you?" Joseph asked, smiling slyly. At that remark, Sebastian sat up again, grinning. He grabbed his partner by the waist and pulled him closer before rolling. Now Sebastian was back on top.

"One day," Joseph sighed, "You're gonna be so eager to be on top that you'll make us both roll off the fucking bed."

"Well that day is not today." Was all he said in response. Until his hand "slipped" into Joseph's shorts, keeping a firm grip on what he found. Joseph couldn't stop his hips from bucking up at the unexpected contact. "Oh?" His fingers closed around Joseph's aroused cock, sliding up and down and loving loving the way his partner gasped and moaned to it. Sebastian nibbled on Joseph's earlobe as he asked, "Did you enjoy playing with yourself while you were sucking me off?"

"Yeah, I did, actually," He answered back as Sebastian lightly picked up the speed of his hand.

Sebastian took his hand off Joseph (resulting in a small whine from the younger detective), and grabbed instead at the fabric of his shorts, pulling them down his creamy legs. Once it was chucked somewhere across the room, the two men were now completely naked.

Sebastian stood over Joseph, taking in and memorizing the image of his delicious body.

He licked his lips slowly, taking his time examining his partner. His dark eyes and red cheeks that were warm to the touch and spread to his ears. His neck, chest and hips, littered with lovebites and even the odd bruise from where Sebastian had grabbed him to pull his body closer. His surprisingly flexible legs, and nimble fingers that knew exactly where to touch. There was only one thought on Sebastian's mind as he drank up the image of his sexy partner; Sebastian was going to fuck the shit out of him.

"And now we get to the fun part..." Joseph said, as Sebastian reached over for the bottle of lubricant laying in the drawer of the night stand.

With the red (apparently cherry-flavoured) bottle in hand, he helped Joseph prop up his legs so Sebastian could reach exactly where he wanted to be.

Joseph felt his heart speed up again as he watched Sebastian pour a generous amount of the red gel-like substance over his hand, particularly three of his fingers. The first couple of times they did this, it hurt way more than expected. But after a while, they had both learned what way felt best and was most comfortable. Joseph closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to relax his body to prepare for the next rather uncomfortable step. Then he felt fingers being laced with his. He opened his eyes, and found that Sebastian, with the one he wasn't using, took to holding Joseph's hand, which took him as surprise. With eyes that were suddenly gazing at him with an expression that was softer than usual, Sebastian asked him, "Are you ready now?"

Joseph hesitated, before nodding once. Sebastian leaned forward, kissing him tenderly as he pushed in his first lubricated finger. Joseph fought the urge to tense up his body at the intrusion which he assumed he'd be used to by now, considering the amount of times they'd done this.

"It's alright," Sebastian whispered to him, "Just relax...see? In, out...in, out...it's alright..."

"You're being particularly gentle tonight..." Joseph pointed out, curiously.

He felt his partner's lips on his cheek, before him saying "I don't want to hurt you as much this time round." He changed the subject by saying, "I'm going to add another finger. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He confirmed, before feeling another digit being pushed up into him. by this point, Sebastian had stopped holding his hand, but instead had it wrapped around Joseph's shoulders. It was unusual. By no means did it feel bad though; Joseph actually felt safe and warm in the arms of the detective. He just wondered why now, of all the times they'd had sex, was he being this way with him?

Another digit was added after being asked by Joseph, and it was beginning to feel good again. The way he moved his fingers around inside his body, stretching him out, was better than he imagined. Joseph always expects it to be uncomfortable, until he actually gets there.

Using the hand that wasn't wrapped around Sebastian's neck, Joseph reached down to touch Sebastian while he was busy with his fingers.

A quiet gasp came from him when he felt Joseph's skillful fingers wrapped around his dick, pumping him smoothly.

"You...you don't have to do that, Joseph." He said to him.

"I know." Was Joseph's response as he met Sebastian's heated gaze.

Sebastian pulled his finger out shortly after. "You're ready, now." He said, grabbing the red bottle again.

"Let me do that," Joseph pulled himself up to a sitting position, taking the bottle from Sebastian. He poured the lube on his hand, and once again wrapped it around Sebastian, returning to the pumping he kept up earlier.

Sebastian kept his arms wrapped around Joseph's waist, keeping his eyes on the younger detective. Joseph slowly pulled himself closer, allowing their lips to almost meet but not quite. Sebastian licked his lips once again as he felt the heat of Joseph's breathing.

"That should do," he held onto Joseph's wrist to stop him, partly because it was enough preparation for both of him, but also because he felt himself getting close to climaxing again and didn't want to finish before Joseph even started.

He got Joseph to lay back down again, and positioned his body. "Are you ready?" He asked, not realizing how ragged his breath had become already.

With his legs hooked over Sebastian's elbows, Joseph nodded.

Sebastian gently pushed himself in, keeping a close watch on Joseph's face to make sure he wasn't causing him pain. He listened to Joseph moaning, as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, pushing his body against Sebastian's cock already.

"It's not hurting, is it...?" He asked.

Joseph half-opened his eyes, smiling slightly, "No, it's fine. Really."

Sebastian sighed as his full length was surrounded by the insides of Joseph. He was so hot and still so tight...Sebastian had to resist the urge to start thrusting already.

"Oh...Sebastian..."

"You okay?" He knew it must have started annoying Joseph by this point, but he had to make sure he wasn't in pain. He knew Joseph loved being rough, loved biting and being shoved down, but that was a different kind of pain. That pain was enjoyable. He didn't want Joseph to actually get hurt.

"It's fine, really..." Came the breathless response, "Sebastian...you feel so good...please start moving..."

So Sebastian slowly shifted his hips and began to grind himself into Joseph's tight body, pulling out at least half-way and pushing back in, building up a rhythm. He felt engulfed by Joseph's heat, and Sebastian grabbed his legs and spread them a bit wider, allowing him easier access in order to go harder or faster, depending on when he felt Joseph would be able to handle it without it hurting.

Joseph reached up, and pulled Sebastian down to him for a passionately long kiss. It felt so good clashing his lips against Joseph's as they moved together so intimately. He didn't want it to end. He tasted fresh, and his body was addictive. How the two could go on for months without doing this, Sebastian didn't know in that moment. It just felt so good to be inside him, to have his most sensitive part surrounded by Joseph, only Joseph.

He picked up his pace, hiding his face in the crook of Joseph's warm neck. Sebastian found himself biting down onto the soft skin, receiving a pleasurable moan from the younger man.

"Sebastian...!" Joseph cried suddenly.

"Joseph?!" He shot straight up, but felt Joseph's legs wrapped tighly around his waist, keeping him locked where he was.

"There...right there, Seb'..." He whimpered, opening his eyes. He was physically trembling by this point. "That spot is good, _so good_..."

Sebastian smiled to himself. Not only had he found Joseph's sweet spot, but he'd also noticed that his glasses had steamed up.

He positioned himself to hit the same spot in just a moment, but at that point he felt he needed to fix Joseph's steamy glasses.

He took them off Joseph's face, and he opened his eyes, squinting. "Sebastian..."

"I know, you're blind without them, but lemme just..." he grabbed a part of the blanket on the bed, and used it to wipe away the condensation before carefully placing it back on Joseph's face.

"Is that better?" He asked.

Joseph smiled and nodded, no longer needing to squint.

"Well then, let's get back to your sweet spot..." and he pushed himself back into Joseph's body, in the direction of that spot. Joseph arched his back suddenly, and that indicated that Sebastian had found it. He thrust against it over and over, watching Joseph as he got closer and closer to the edge.

" _Sebastian_...ngh... _ah_..."

Sebastian could feel the same stirring within him, and began to thrust quicker on that spot, wanting to come with Joseph.

He grunted, lifting Joseph up from the bed and onto his lap. Joseph's body shivered in anticipation, as Sebastian gripped him tightly by his hips and continued to ram in his cock over and over on that spot that made Joseph make the dirtiest noises.

"You moan like a slut, you know?" Sebastian told him quietly, his voice rough and throaty.

"F-fuck you, Seb'..." Was all Joseph could say without letting another whimper that - unaware to Joseph - was undoing Sebastian from the inside.

"Don't deny it," He breathed, taking too much joy in teasing Joseph the way he did, "Is that why you love biting? Do you have a kink? Are you that kind of guy...?"

Joseph couldn't respond that time, too deep in the countless waves of pleasure going through his body.

Then, when Sebastian knew they were both only seconds away from coming, Joseph looked deep into Sebastian's eyes.

"Sebastian..." He whispered.

"Joseph..." Sebastian began, "I - aah!"

He pushed Joseph back onto the bed, thrusting into him, completely captivated by the sudden and intense throws of his orgasm. For a moment he forgot to breathe.

" _Sebastian_!" Joseph cried out, unable to say anything else as he joined his partner in his climax.

Sebastian felt himself let go in inside Joseph, his body still grinding, but beginning to slow down as the pleasure decreased. " _Joseph_! Joseph...! Joseph..."

Then the pair finally were still, and collapsed breathlessly onto the bed.

They stayed that way for a while, trying to catch their breaths.

Then, Sebastian picked himself up and rolled off his partner.

Joseph took his glasses off his face, and cleaned them slowly as they had once again steamed up in the heat of the moment (a pun that caused Joseph to snicker quietly to himself for a moment).

Sebastian walked over to the door he'd left his coat hanging from, and took the box of cigarettes out from the pocket.

Joseph let out a larger yawn as Sebastian lied back down on the bed, the cigarette now lit. He took a drag of it as Joseph rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Seb'?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Was the reply.

"...You were really gentle with me tonight."

Sebastian didn't respond to that, so Joseph carried on.

"And...you were looking at me differently...it was warmer...Sebastian, before you came, you tried to say something. What was it?"

That was when he looked up to Sebastian. "I..." He didn't like being put on the spot like this. "I guess I tried to say I...uh..."

But then Joseph smiled, as if he knew what Sebastian meant. "Me too." He said.

That brought a smile to Sebastian's face.

Joseph rested his head back on Sebastian's shoulder, and this time the older detective wrapped his arm around his partner.

After taking another drag of the cigarette, he asked, "So...what now?"

No response came.

He looked down, to see the Joseph had fallen asleep.

Sebastian chuckled to himself, putting out the cigarette. He delicately took Joseph's glasses off and placed them on the nightstand, and decided that they could shower in the the morning.

Moving carefully, so as to not wake his partner, Sebastian grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them.

Sebastian gazed at Joseph's relaxed, sleeping face until he himself drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
